Las Vegas Schemes
by Ryan Choi
Summary: LoliRock comes to Las Vegas to join the Battle of the Bands, but then, they get caught up in the business of some shady people.
1. LoliRock at Las Vegas

_**LoliRock at Las Vegas**_

* * *

 **Las Vegas: Hotel**

At the front of a Las Vegas hotel, a van pulled up, and from it, exited the LoliRock members: Iris, Talia, and Auriana, along with their pet, Amaru, and their friends, Lyna and Carissa.

"Wow, here we are, Las Vegas." Iris said. "I'm still amazed that we were offered to join the Battle of the Bands, here in Vegas!"

"Come on, let's get our rooms and get ready for the show." Talia said.

In the hotel, the girls and Amaru went up to the front desk.

The woman behind the desk checked the girls in and then she came around to take Amaru somewhere else.

"No pets allowed in the rooms, but we do have an area where guests can leave their pets." the woman said as she took Amaru to a room that had other people's pets.

At the upper floors, a bellhop showed the girls to their rooms: one for Iris, Talia, and Auriana, and another for Lyna and Carissa, with each rooms next door to each other.

The room had orange wallpaper, a widescreen TV, three grand beds, a nice terrace with a great view of the beach, a nice dining table was in there as well, ideal for mealtimes, and a mini-fridge was inside with plenty of drinks.

"Whoa, now this is fancy." Auriana said.

Lyna and Carissa came over from their room to the LoliRock room.

"This place is so magnificent!" Lyna said. "It's like something out of a dream."

"Well, to be fair, Las Vegas is one of the most popular cities on Earth." Iris said. "In fact, this city is loaded with entertainment."

At dinnertime, the girls went down to the restaurant and were amazed by all the different varieties of food they served, and so, they got a lot of things they wanted and ate.

Later that night, after practicing for the show, the LoliRock girls were ready to sleep, while Lyna and Carissa returned to their room.

The next day, after some more practice, the girls decided to take a load off.

The girls picked up Amaru and went around to explore the city and look around.

 **Las Vegas: Downtown**

The girls saw the replicas of famous landmarks all around the world, such as: the Statue of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, the pyramids, and etc.

"Wow, those things were something else." Lyna said. "Who knew there could be so much landmarks here in one city."

"Actually, some of the things we've seen are replicas of landmarks from somewhere else." Iris said. "Those replicas are smaller compared to the original."

And then, Auriana noticed something suspicious.

"Hey, check that out!" Auriana said.

 **Las Vegas: Casino**

A suspicious looking man had gotten out of a black car parked in front of a casino.

He wore black clothes, black suit, black sunglasses, black fedora, and black gloves, and he was accompanied by two large bodyguards, who also wore all black.

They opened up the car's trunk and took out a briefcase, which was filled with money.

The man and his bodyguards nodded with each other before heading into the casino.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	2. Casino Infiltration

**_Casino Infiltration_**

* * *

 **Las Vegas: Casino**

"Whoa, who were those people?" Lyna asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like we should investigate." Iris said.

The girls attempted to head into the casino, but were stopped by the security guards.

"No entry to minors." one of the security guards said.

"But those guys that just went in, they had a briefcase filled with a lot of money, and they looked suspicious." Auriana said.

"This is a casino, they're here to gamble." the other security guard said. "I don't care whether you're the popular band LoliRock, no entry to minors!"

"What's gamble?" Carissa asked.

"Well, it's when people bet money when they play games, whoever wins get to take all the money betted." Iris replied.

"I still don't believe that they're mere gamblers." Talia said. "They looked like they were hiding something, but I don't know what."

The girls attempted to sneak from the side of the casino and towards the entrance, they nearly made it to the door, but the first guard turned to the side and spotted the girls.

The guards shot a nasty look and the girls backed away.

"Okay, now what?" Iris asked.

The girls used their magic to disguise themselves as adults and went up to the casino.

However, they were stopped by the guards, who refused to let them enter.

"Who are you? Do you have reservations?" the second guard asked.

"Reservations?" Auriana asked.

"This place is reserved for certain people only, no reservations, no entry." the first guard replied.

"Well, that didn't work either." Lyna said.

"How are we gonna get in?" Carissa asked.

Talia tried to think, and then, she glanced at the roof and had an idea.

"I know something we can do, come on." Talia said and led the girls to an alley.

"Stay here, Amaru, we'll call when we need you." Iris said, and Amaru saluted her and stayed where he was.

The girls snuck into towards the alley, then they used magic to generate a crystal platform that brought them up to the roof.

There was an entrance to the lower levels at the roof of the casino.

"There's our way in." Talia said, and the girls snuck into the casino.

The girls navigated their way through and ended up in the attic, which was directly above the room where a lot of people were gathered.

Iris cut a circular hole in the glass beneath them, and Lyna lifted away the glass circle with a Crystal Levitus spell.

The girls looked down the hole to observe what was going on, but they couldn't hear anything, they could only what seemed like people talking to each other exchanging money for gadgets.

"I can't hear any of those people, this casino music's too loud." Auriana said.

Talia used her magic to make a crystal speaker, then she tied it to a rope and left it hanging.

Soon, the speaker finally picked on up the people's conversations.

"Is it here?" a man asked.

"Yes, we got it, the weapon you asked for." another man said. "The Mafia doesn't disappoint."

"Excellent, here's the money, now give it." the first man said.

The speaker continued to pick up more conversations of arms dealings and other trades.

"These people, they're not here to gamble, this casino is a covert black market." Iris said.

"What's a black market?" Lyna asked.

"Basically, it's a place for illegal dealings, and this casino is one of them." Iris replied.

"Well, if it's illegal, then we should put a stop to this operation." Carissa said.

"I agree, let's shut them down!" Auriana said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. Covers Blown

**_Covers Blown_**

* * *

 **Las Vegas: Casino**

In order to spy on the black market dealers, Talia created a tiny butterfly creature out of crystal.

The crystal butterfly flew down and spied on some black market dealers while the girls watched from the attic.

The butterfly made sure to capture the important looking trades.

"Excellent, now to bring it back." Talia said, and got ready to call the butterfly back.

However, before the butterfly could return to Talia, it was spotted by a woman and she crushed the butterfly.

"Darn. There goes a spy butterfly." Talia said.

And then, the girls heard a crack.

The girls looked down to see the glass beneath them was cracking, and then, the floor gave away, and the girls fell down to the casino floor.

All the black arm dealers and brokers turned their sight to the area the girls fell down on.

"Well, we fell, but miraculously managed to avoid any injuries." Carissa said.

"Who are you? Did you see anything?" a dealer asked.

"Saw what?" Iris asked. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, we just happened to fall through the ceiling." Talia said.

"Yes, and we definitely don't know about the deals you were making." Auriana said.

"AURIANA!" Iris, Talia, Lyna, and Carissa shouted.

A lot of murmurs went up between the dealers and the brokers, and then, they all put on gas masks as gas began to fill the room.

"Gas!" Talia shouted.

"Hold your breath!" Iris shouted.

The girls held their breaths as long as they could, but they couldn't hold, and breathed in the gas, falling asleep.

"Sleeping gas, never fails." a broker said as he removed his gas mask once the sleeping gas began to clear.

"What do we do with them?" the broker's bodyguard asked.

"They know too much, we can't let them go, LoliRock just had its last concert." the broker said.

 **Casino: Basement**

Later, in the casino's basement, the girls woke up to find themselves tied inside a giant bowl.

"What the… where are we?" Iris asked.

"In our secret lair." a voice replied.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Carissa demanded.

A broker and the two security guards from the front of the casino revealed themselves.

"Huh, it's not really a surprise that those two were working with the bad guys." Auriana said.

"Silence! You have no idea what you have intruded on." the broker said. "And for that, it'll be the last thing you intrude on."

"What's your plan!?" Talia asked.

"Well, since you are gonna be disposed of, I might as well tell you." the broker said. "For quite some time, we've been running a weapons trade to usurp the control of every major countries in the world, and rule the world."

"So cliché. Take over the world and stuff, what is it with bad guys trying to take over the world and all that?" Lyna said.

"Laugh while you still can, because soon, you'll be buried in dessert!" the broker said.

"What do you mean by that?" Iris asked.

"It'll make sense when I do… this!" the broker said as he pulled a lever, revealing ice cream, along with several toppings, such as nuts, sprinkles, chocolate, and strawberries.

"Oh, I get it now." Iris said.

First, the girls were buried in ice cream, which was then topped with chocolate, nuts, sprinkles, and strawberries.

"There, now that's done with, let's go." the broker said, and he and the guards left the room.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	4. Lair Infiltration

**_Lair Infiltration_**

* * *

 **Las Vegas: Casino**

After the broker and the guards left the room, the girls quickly used their magic to get themselves out of the ice cream trap by using their spells to cut holes in the glass bowl.

"Brr, that ice cream was cold." Auriana said. "I would've tried eating my way out, but I would've gotten a massive brain freeze."

"Come on, we've got to stop those guys!" Iris shouted, and the girls started heading up to the ground floor of the casino.

By the girls got up to the main floor, the room was empty.

"They're all gone." Carissa said.

The girls looked around for clues, when Talia found a monocle, which she recognized belonging to a broker.

"We can use this, I recognize it belonging to a man." Talia said.

The girls used the Crystalocum Ostandere spell to locate the villains.

The spell created a small, glowing, locator orb that went out of the casino and flew towards somewhere else.

The girls quickly ran out of the casino and to the alley where they left Amaru, who was sleeping.

"Amaru, we need your wings!" Iris shouted to wake up Amaru.

Amaru woke up and turned into his pegasus form; the girls got on Amaru, and he began flying after the locator orb.

 **Las Vegas: Outside city border**

At an unknown place somewhere outside the city border of Las Vegas, the girls and Amaru found a place that appeared to be the villains' lair.

The girls saw a broker and his bodyguards enter a password, and the door opened up.

As the villains went in, the girls did the same thing and got into the lair.

Inside the lair, the girls started wandering around, when they heard footsteps, forcing them to hide inside some crates.

The girls waited for the sound of footsteps to leave, and then, the girls resumed looking around.

And then, the girls came to an experimental area of some sort, where a big missile was being observed by scientists and the brokers.

"Will it be ready soon?" a broker asked a scientist.

"Yes, soon it will be ready to launch." the scientist replied. "And World War III will begin."

"No way, I can't believe these guys want to start another World War!" Iris said.

"What's World War?" Carissa asked.

"World War I and World War II are basically what they say: countries from all over the globe teamed up in military alliances." Iris replied. "Countless lives were lost in both wars, and I can't believe those people would want to start another war that would result in more loss of lives."

"That's terrible! Those fiends!" Lyna said.

The girls then resumed eavesdropping on the scientists.

"Our first missile is finished, it even looks like the property of the US." a scientist said. "Our first target is North Korea, our number one enemy."

"Oh no they won't." Iris said. "Come on girls, we've got a missile launch to stop."

The girls quickly ran to find a way into the room with the missile.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	5. The Raid

_**The Raid**_

* * *

 **Lair: Experimental area**

In the experimental area, the missile was receiving some final touches and being loaded with explosive liquids.

"How much more time until the missile is ready to launch?" a scientist asked.

"Twenty minutes and counting." another scientist replied.

Meanwhile, the girls are hiding behind some crates, eavesdropping on the scientists' conversation.

"Okay, now we really gotta hurry. That time-bomb is set to launch in 20 minutes." Iris said.

"Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Talia, Princess of Xeris! Auriana, Princess of Volta! Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Carissa, Princess of Calix!"The girls used their magic accessories to change into their Magical Princess dresses and rushed to confront the villains.

"Now, to sit back and watch the missile bring about a new World War." a scientist said.

"Actually, how about watching us stop your evil scheme?" Iris asked as she and her friends arrived at the experimental area.

"Intruders! Hurry, eliminate them!" the head scientist said, and villains' lackeys took out laser rifle and started firing at the Princesses.

Carissa used her Clubs of Calix to fight off some of the lackeys.

Lyna used her Rings of Borealis to destroy the weapons used by the lackeys.

Talia used her Wand of Xeris to deal with the lackeys that were rendered weaponless.

"Who are these costumed girls?" a broker asked. "They're fighting off our lackeys like nothing!"

"Not to worry sir, we still have a trump card." a scientist said, and he took out a remote and pressed a button on it.

And then, two large sliding doors opened up to reveal a giant robot behind each door.

"What the? Giant robots!?" Auriana said.

"Robots. Annihilate the intruders!" the scientist ordered.

The robots obeyed their master's command and brought their fists down upon the Princesses, but the Princesses managed to dodge it.

And then, the Princesses noticed the villains fleeing.

"Auriana, go capture the villains! We'll deal with these metal monstrosities!" Talia said.

"Okay, I'm on it!" Auriana said, and she ran off after the escaping villains.

"Well, considering our opponents are not humans…" Carissa said. "I guess there's no need to hold back, is there?"

"No, no there's not." Lyna said.

"Crystemsabrus!" Iris and Talia cast a spell to change their weapons into a sword and a double-bladed scythe respectively.

As one robot tried to hit Iris, she jumped, ran up its arm, and delivered a slash on its face.

Talia followed by running up the robot's arm and impaling it through the chest, short-circuiting the robot and causing it to explode.

Meanwhile, Lyna and Carissa have teamed up to take on the other robot.

Lyna threw her Ring of Borealis, and it expanded so that it was large enough to bind the robot.

Carissa followed by combining her Clubs of Calix into a large hammer and struck the robot's head so hard that it was knocked the robot's head clean off the body, which fell to the ground and exploded.

Meanwhile, back with Auriana, she was looking for the escaping villains, when she noticed them going into a hallway.

"Aha, now I gotcha!" Auriana said as she took out her Ribbon of Volta and went after the villains.

Auriana ran after the villains, caught up, and used the Ribbon of Volta to restrain them.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	6. The Finale

**_The Finale_**

* * *

 **Lair: Experimental area**

The Princesses regrouped after accomplishing their respective objectives: Iris, Talia, Lyna, and Carissa defeated the robots, and Auriana caught the villains.

"Nice job, Auriana." Talia said.

"Aw, thanks. It was nothing." Auriana said.

And then, a timer went off, and the missile began to ignite.

"Oh no! We were busy fighting that we forgot about the missile!" Iris said.

"Yes, the missile will launch, and there is nothing you can do to make it stop!" a scientist said.

"Maybe we can't stop it from taking off, but we can still stop it before it lands!" Talia said.

The Princesses rushed out of the lair to stop the missile, but not before securing the villains so that they couldn't escape.

"That oughta hold you until we can notify the police." Iris said as she trapped the villains in a crystal cage.

Back outside the lair, the girls got on Amaru and chased after the missile.

 **Las Vegas: Sky**

The girls caught up to the missile, but they were puzzled on what to do next.

"How are we gonna stop something that's so big?" Auriana asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let it land!" Talia replied.

"I have a better idea!" Iris said. "Rather than stopping it, let's blow it up with a powerful attack!"

"Sounds good to me!" Carissa said.

Amaru flew faster and got way ahead of the missile, then after reaching considerable distance, Amaru landed on top of a building, and the Princesses got off to confront the missile.

"Okay, everyone get ready. When the missile comes, we'll obliterate it with the Crystal Quinta spell." Talia said.

"Right." Lyna said.

After a few minutes, the missile was passing by the Princesses.

"Alright, here it is. Let's do this!" Iris said.

The girls all concentrated their power for the Crystal Quinta spell.

The spell unleashed five lights of pink, blue, yellow, green, and purple that combined to form a large energy beam that completely disintegrated the missile.

"Yeah, alright! We did it!" Auriana said.

"Thanks to that, I don't think Earth will see another major war ever again." Iris said.

The girls went to the police station and notified the police of the villains, their casino, and their lair, and the police arrested them all not too long after that.

 **Las Vegas: Hotel**

Later, the girls returned to the hotel and reminisced about their day.

"Well, I gotta say, all the excitement on this trip was way more than what I originally expected." Iris said. "We stopped an evil plan to throw the world into a massive war."

"I'll say, this time we've fought villains from Earth rather than Gramorr's forces." Talia said.

"But wait, we still have one more thing to do here: the Battle of the Bands!" Auriana said.

The next day, Iris, Talia, and Auriana spent their morning practicing their dancing for their entry at the Battle of the Bands.

 **Las Vegas: Battle of the Bands**

At the Battle of the Bands, LoliRock performed their new song, "In Las Vegas" while Lyna, Carissa, and Amaru watched from the audience.

Later, after all the bands had performed, it was time to decide the winner.

"And the winner is… LoliRock!" the announcer shouted.

LoliRock got on stage, and also brought Lyna, Carissa, and Amaru along with them.

The girls celebrated as they were given the 1st place prize.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
